creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adrier99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Days: Log 8 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychobilly2422 (talk) 03:07, October 31, 2016 (UTC) About Seven Days Yeah, and now you know why I don't like Kayla, at all. Or what 's been generated from her... *Shivers* Why did my readers have to say, "Ship her with J.T.!" ? By the way, I've got more stories if you'd like to read 'em somtime - when you're bored that is. Can find them here: http://jjtninja.deviantart.com/ J.T. (talk) 01:25, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Feel Free Yeah, a lot people do call me that now because of it. It' funny because everyone outside my family that I knew prior to writing this called me James - including I met at school long after completing it. But as soon as they read Seven Days, my proffessors, my classmates, my acting/artists/filming buddies, and regular friends (the few I have anyway) started calling me J.T. on their own accord. That's what happens when you start a horror story as a joke and decide to put yourself in it - (had to change a lot of things to afterwards. The names of my family, the car I drive, Brando's family - who's real, by the way. So is Dr. Hudok - the layout of Brando's house. Yeah. Never thought it go anywhere. Now three years later - it's gotten everywhere! And so has Kayla. (-_-) *Stares at the many pieces of fanart just for her, and the private messages from random peple on how to cosplay her.* J.T. (talk) 05:39, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Either Or Go by both. And detail is good when you write something, just don't get stuck on explaing one thing. As for Kayla, she was not inspired by anyone. She came out of nowhere. I'd mentioned in a prior log that there'd been a girl who'd gone through what J.T. had and I thought it'd be interesting for him to have a friend - if only for a short time. But I also knew that she couldn't stay and that she'd have to go. So I was just as surprised as anyone when I got to the sentence, "A small, girlish, giggle came from the end of the hall." I actually ripped my hands from the keyboard and went: "Wuuh? How? Why?" And it took off from there. And I do not want to know how many people have cosplayed her. *Shivers* Out of all the monsters that were in there, she scares me the most, (which is sad, since I'm the one who created her). J.T. (talk) 13:43, November 1, 2016 (UTC)